Problem: To visit his grandmother, Kevin takes a horse 19.71 miles and a bike 14.03 miles. In total, the journey takes 21.2 minutes. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Kevin travels 33.74 miles in total.